1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for storing and carrying tools, and particularly to a tool bucket that provides safe, secure, and efficient storage of tools having any of a number of sizes and shapes.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known inventions of devices for storing tools. For example, Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,213 discloses a device which holds paint brushes in an upright position in an air-tight environment. The Hughes invention, however, fails to provide a device for storing tools having a wide variety of shapes and sizes.
In addition, Hoyt U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,971 discloses a tackle box having a plurality of drawers and compartments. The Hoyt invention, however, fails to provide a device for storing a wide assortment of tools in an efficient, secure, and organized manner.
Further, Winter U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,119 discloses a device for holding tools in various pockets, but fails to disclose a device for storing tools having a wide variety of shapes and sizes.
Still further, Meisner U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,013 discloses a storage container having a plurality of trays. The Meisner invention, however, fails to provide a device for storing a wide variety of tools in an efficient and orderly manner.